Maybe
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miley and Mikayla get into a fight and end up spiting out their real feelings for eachother. mileymikayla slash  i'm not sre what their couple name should be so... yeah just read if you want, don't read if you hate girl on girl relationships


**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana.**

In the beggining its confusing so **Bold font is mikayla **and regular font is Miley to make it less confusing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Well**_** maybe I**_** wouldnt act like a hate you if you werent so cute!" **

"Well _maybe I_ wouldnt act like I hated you back if you you told me you thought I was cute!"

**"**_**Maybe**_** I was scared that you weren't **_**that way **_**and would ruin my career!"**

"_Maybe_ I'm actually a good person that wouldn't do that, did you think of that?!"

**"**_**Maybe**_** I can't think straight around you because I'm too focused on staying away because I act on impulse and I really want to kiss you!"**

"_Maybe_ I want to kiss you to, so I do the same thing!"

**"**_**Maybe**_** you should just make the first move then!"**

"_Maybe _you should, Why do I have to do it?!"

**"Becaus I'm scared,**_** maybe I'**_**ve never kissed a girl!"**

"Well _maybe_ it's about time you do!"

_**"Maybe**_** you should come over her so I can!"**

_"Maybe_ you should come get me yourself!"

**"**_**Maybe**_** I will!"**

"_Maybe_ my ass! I thought you told me to make the first move!"

Both Miley and mikayla walked up to eachother and at the same exact time, Mikayla put her arms around Miley's neck, while Miley grabbed Mikayla's waist and they dove in to kiss eachother. It was an earth shattering kiss, like everything had stopped moving and a fire exploaded inside of them. Everything was so unbearably hot, Miley's hands were hot and sweaty, Mikaylas tongue was unbearably hot as it tried to gain entrance, and Miley's neck felt as it were if on fire as entrance was gladly granted. Then their lungs grew hot from lack of oxygen and they had to break apart for air.

Both of the brunetts were breathing heavily and looking at the floor for a few moments and Mikayla suddenly looked up at Miley. "I think... just _maybe_ that was ten times better than kissing a guy." She said as she gave a devious grin to miley, who nodded in response and said,"_Maybe_ if you keep kissing me like that I'll have to fall in love with you." Mikayla grabbed Miley's hand and intertwined their fingers... "_Maybe_ I already love you... " She said and then tucked Miley's hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently. Miley stepped back as soon as the kiss ended...

"Well... _Maybe_ I lied." Miley said as she fingered the hem of Mikayla's shirt and avoided eye contact. "About what?" She asked, abviously hurt. "_Maybe_ I already love you too." She said as she looked up and locked eyes with her. Miley's Ice blue eyes piercing Mikayla's chocolate pools, that Miley was always to scared to let herself dive into... "Y-you _ma-maybe _love me too?" She studdered.

"There's no _maybe_ about it, I love you." Miley responded as she put her hand on Mikayla's cheek and then kissed her with all the strength and love she could possibly gather, and she kissed back with just as much. Mikayla pulled back after a few seconds and Miley looked at he questioningly. "Miley?" She asked. "Yeah." Miley responded, wondering what she was thinking. "If we date...Can you promise no more maybe's about us?" Miley scanned Mikayla's eyes for a few seconds and then pulled her closer so that almost their whole bodies were touching and whispered in Mikaylas ear...

" I promise, no more maybe's, but under one condition." She nibbled her ear and then pulled back and looked at Mikayla, who's face had turned red. "Um ..." Her voice squeaked."Yeah, uh, what is it?"She asked. Miley took off one of the rings she was wearing and slipped it on Mikayla's finger... "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked as serious as she possibly could. "Well... _Myabe_." Mikayla said as she looked at her with a cocky smile, and then laughed at the look an Miley's face... "Miley I'm just joking that's the last one, ofcourse, I would love to date you." They both leaned in for a kiss, but jumped when they heard the door open and Jackson walked in.

"Jackson, you scared the hell out of us get out of here!" Milay said angrily. Mikayla couldn't help but laugh, it was abviouse why she wanted Jackson to leave. Miley blushed as she heard Mikayla laugh and turned red. _Omg that laugh is so hot, My girlfriend is so hot. We could be getting hot, but jackson's in here... __I have to make him leave. _She thought to herslef and the pushed Jackson out the door and locked it.

She turned around and was slammed against the door and two lips met hers, kissing fiercely, and hugrily.Miley tilted her head and put her hands on Mikayla's waist, wich didn't take long to slide down and rest on her butt. Mikayla's hands were doing some exploring as well, they found their way into Miley's shirt as She licked Mikayla's bottom lip and then felt her slide her tongue slowly into Miley's mouth, as it reached the back of her throat. She felt her shirt start to rise and was about half way off her body when she heard a pounding on the door.

"Miley why won't you let me in?" Jackson said in a whiny voice. "_Maybe_ you should knock next time and I will."

**Author's note: I'm posting another version of this oneshot, but it's going to continue from here where this leaves off and it will be rated M whereas this one is T, so ummm.. I think you get what's going to happen in it that I didn't put in this one. cough cough**


End file.
